Necromancer's Nemesis
by Delurium
Summary: A life and death struggle between a talented and determined dunmer girl and a Necromancer whose presence once again threatens the island of Vvardenfall. Please RR.
1. Chapter 1

This story begins in the final days of the third era. Balmora, like all towns in of the latter era, was a business town, and greedy businessmen from all over the world traded in Balmora's market-booths. A dawn of a new age rose rise in the empire's peaceful oversight – and people from everywhere were becoming prosperous and happy. With Dagoth Ur gone, Morrowind appeared safe.

However, a man named the Usurper was gaining foothold on Morrowind. Somehow, with Dagoth Ur gone, a new evil had risen in the void. The Usurper's actions were exactly the same as the Cameron Usurper of Valenwood, for his legions were made of the undead and daedra. They were of cruel and lust, of the worst of evils, and as dark as ebony.

In Balmora, Camia was on a mission for the emperor. She knew it in her heart to stop the Usurper. Just as she was thinking, she saw a tall, handsome Nord.

He sat beside her. She could see him peering over.

"Are you the battle mage sent by the imperial guard?" He said.

"Yes, I am a battle mage." She said.

The man's eyes peered towards her. She could see a flicker from his eyes. "Come, you can rest at my house until you are ready," he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Camia felt herself dying near a small house near Pelagaid. It was night.

She had just recently fought off a vampire.

"How can you be so stupid, Camia?" Said Neb. With his dark eyes and his chest protesting against her dying heart. Her lover cried then, "No, no. Don't leave. You can fight it. Live on, sera."

And she did. Somehow, magically, she resisted the vampire within. And then, one day, Camia received a letter. It told her that despite the majesty's intentions, Neb had received a fatal blow from the Usurper. He had died quickly, it said. Camia was struck by lightning. "You told me to live, why couldn't you do the same?" She spoke to the Neb, as if he was right there beside her and still alive.

Days later, another letter came, bidding her to begin a new mission. When she opened it, it was with a gasp, but then a slight bit of happiness came over her. She took the letter and ran her fingers over it. It was a mission to assassinate the Usurper. Camia laughed and felt the irony. Someone in the Imperial Legions had learned her desire for revenge.

She clenched her hands into a white fist. She would have her revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Camia watched as Solem led the way northward. They entered a world of forests, swooshing leaves, and sloshing muck, for it was raining. Small drips splattered on the ground, creating a constant sound.

Solem and Camia were making quick distance through the woods in the north. They were chatting and walking.

Just then, a roar from the woods sounded. Solem and Camia were caught off guard. What must have been thirty – forty – undead skeletons appeared. They appeared from both sides of the road. Their joints and bones crackled as the moved in. Solem and Camia were trapped.

"We are dead, sera." Said Solem.

"Not so," said Camia. As Solem was panicking, Camia calmed her eyes and lifted her hands. She weaved a spell. Her fingers appeared to play a lute, and somehow, the joints of each skeleton began to weaken. Their shields and bucklers began to grow heavy. Their sword handles were much too hard on the joints. The skeletons crackled and chattered and soon dropped their weapons. The nearest ones fell onto the ground. The others barely escaped into the woods.

Solem was awestruck. "How had you learned that, sssera?"

"My lover once taught me that trick. It is an illusion spell that only works on the undead. It was not me who made their magic fall, but their own disbelief that broke their joints. Yes, even skeletons have fear, as does everything."

Ah, Solem said, and began trembling besides her. Camia noticed, "Are you okay, Solem?"

"Yyyesss, just I've never seen such powerful magic before." He said.

"Perhaps you like to rest?" said Camia, "I am tired, for the magic does have an affect on me, too. Besides, it is becoming dark, and it is better to light a fire and keep watch than it is to venture forth in this dangerous time and place."

"Okay," jittered Solem, as his puzzlement and fear grew.


	4. Chapter 4

Camia had another dream, again. She could see Neb twisting in and out of her mind. His face became wretched, over and over again. "Avenge my death," he repeated.

Camia awoke.

She could not see Solem, her guide, _where did he go?_

And then she had the sudden suspicion that the undead had gotten him. Or he might have become too afraid and ran back to Balmora. She used her hands to cast a search spell and found no trace of the Nord. After waiting and searching, Camia the battle mage bade herself forward. She had a mission to do.

Over the hills and valleys she walked Morrowind. She eventually reached the supplies Solem had told her. She regained her magicka. Meanwhile, she carefully made many potions. There was only one thing amiss, how could all these wonderful ingredients be stashed in these edges of the woods? Something was definitely amiss. Nevertheless, she ventured forward.

Through vast amounts of terrain she trekked. She moved like the hawk, resting little, keeping constant motion with her foot. At last, she found what she was looking for. Far away on the horizon was a shiny black tower stemming above the treeline. From even this distance, Camia could recognize the dark ebony that made it whole. It was not a wizard's tower, but a necromancer's tower. She quietly approached, she saw many undead creatures guarding it. She saw the daedra as they patrolled the boundaries.

"Skeleton guards," she thought.

Camia pulled out a potion of magicka. She weaved her hands and could feel a spell on the tip of her fingers. As magic weaved around her, she walked towards the tower. There was no invisibility in her spell, but something of another sort. Willpower. She passed a phalanx of skeletons. She passed a dozen Aronarchs. At last, she came face with the dremoras as they passed without a glance.

Finally, she stood at the wall of the tower. She drank a levitation potion and flew up. The daedras below looked aggressively, but sent no alarm. When she finally reached the platform, she found that there were no entrances. She searched and all she could find was ebony and bone.

"This wizard makes his own entrances," she thought. "I suppose I will have to, too" She weaved a fireball and it broke through the walls. It revealed a chamber decorated with pristine soul gems. "Soul gems!"

And then, she felt a whisper. It was a whisper she knew long ago. "Sera…" Camia felt strange. She made her way to the voice, motioning past many captured souls that whispered their own melodious cries for help.

"Sera…"

Camia found the gem. It was blue and large, so large it was difficult to contain it. She spoke, "Love? Is it you?"

"Sera… free me."

Suddenly, a loud thunder broke. She turned around. A very dark, handsome figure emerged behind her. "Solem?" She stunned. It was Solem, except now he had on a mage's clothe and wore bones around his neck. "Solem? What are you doing here?" And then she knew.

"Solem is the Usurper!" thought Camia.

"Yes," said Solem, "and I see you've done your bit of damage." He pointed to the walls.

Before Camia could react, Solem struck her with a sudden magical blow. Lightning crashed through her body. She crashed into the bony walls. Her hair flew all over. Her shirt tore, revealing fair flesh beneath. Solem grabbed her hair. His eyes peered into her neck. "Now, lovely," said Solem, "I'm going to take your soul."

He chanted a spell.

Nothing happened.

He chanted, again. Nothing happened. And then Camia rose with unimaginable strength. Solem watched, stunned. There was something instinctively wrong with the way she appeared. Solem watched carefully, too shocked to move.

Camia reached for Solem with her fangs. She bit into Solem like an animal might. Her teeth sunk into his neck and tore his flesh. Her claws dug into to his body.

He screamed and screamed. "How?" screamed Solem…

"How else?" Replied Camia. "How else did I walk through your army of undead and daedra? I am a vampire. You cannot capture the soul of the undead. Vampires do not have one."

"But a vampire cannot travel through sunlight!" Cried Solem.

"But I am a different kind. My love, the one who you killed and captured his soul, taught me. One day, as I was about to die, he told me how to live. With enough will, I was able to control my desire for blood. I was able to control the disease."

"No…!" moaned Solem.

Solem screamed as Camia threw him off the tower, plunging him to his death distances below. Camia went back to the soul gems. She picked up her lover.

"Sera…"

Camia threw it down. As it broke, white smoke rose from the crystal.

"Thank you…" It whispered.

And disappeared.

Camia proceeded to break them all. Suddenly, the tower shook. Without soul gems to hold it in place, it began to fall. Camia jumped from the tower and into the sun. With her duty for the emperor finished, and with no other reason to live, she let the vampire within her take over. She burned in the crisp morning sun. When she hit the ground, only ash remained.


End file.
